Eksistensi
by Suzuhee86
Summary: Eksistensi adalah bagian dari manusia. Lalu, apa itu eksistensi? Kalau mereka membuang eksistensiku sebagai manusia, apakah ada alasan lain yang dapat menahanku hidup di dunia yang selalu menusukku ini? / Warning inside / R&R would be very appreciate.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimotois own Naruto's characters. Story is originally mine.

**Warnings:** AU, **OOC**, mature content, **rape** for this chapter. Possibly for misstype, weird, cliché, meaningless, and many more.

**Slights:** Tragedy, Crime, Family, Romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Bagian Satu<strong>

**Sakura yang Gugur**

* * *

><p><em>Penghujung musim gugur…<em>

'PRAAANG!'

"BRENGSEK KAU! Mati saja kau, dasar bajingan sial!"

'PRAAANG!'

"Dasar pelacur tengik! Kau pikir berapa harga vas bunga itu! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggantinya dengan tubuh recehan itu, ta—"

'PLAK!'

"Diam, bedebah! Pergi dari hada—"

"—!"

"—!"

…

…

_Aah, dramanya cepat sekali dimulai. Ini bahkan masih pukul enam pagi._

Sosok yang bergelung di dalam selimut tipis usang berwarna marun itu meluruskan tubuhnya sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih asyik bermain di luar tubuhnya karena ia baru melepaskan nyawanya itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Tepatnya, tiga jam yang lalu.

Sosok yang berupa gadis remaja itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan, dan yang didapatinya saat pertama kali iris yang langka dapat ditemukan di Jepang itu memperlihatkan keindahannya adalah langit-langit kamarnya, dengan cat putih yang mengelupas di sana-sini dan menampakkan banyak noda kecokelatan, jejak air hujan yang sering menerobos masuk plafon kamarnya. Pemandangan yang sama seperti dua belas tahun sebelumnya. Oh, kalau noda kecokelatan itu baru ada ketika ia berumur sembilan tahun. Jadi? Entahlah…

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan pikiran _random-_nya dan mulai menyingkap selimut. Seketika, hawa dingin pagi menggantikan kehangatan selimut tipis yang sudah digunakannya selama lebih dari enam tahun itu. Ia terduduk di pinggir kasur yang kayu penyangganya sudah berjamur di sudut dalamnya. Ia memang tidak pernah menjemur penyangga ranjang tidurnya, dan kamar ini tidak memiliki jendela untuk sekedar mengganti sirkulasi udara. Jadi, wajar saja kayu penyangganya berjamur, apalagi ini adalah kasur bekas yang didapat ayahnya entah di mana.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal _ayah_—sambil memberi nada ejekan saat menyebutnya dalam hati—kupingnya tidak lagi mendengar suara-suara pecahan piring ataupun teriakan frustrasi _ibu_—yang ini juga sama, beri nada ejekan ketika menyebutnya—yang berasal dari dapur. Eh, kalau tidak salah tadi ia menangkap kata 'vas bunga', berarti _setting_ drama kali ini di ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang bersama juga.

_Tapi, disebut ruang tamu juga, tidak pernah ada tamu yang berkunjung sejak tiga hari setelah kepindahan kami ke apartemen kecil ini. Disebut ruang bersama pun… HAHAHAHA, itu benar-benar membuatku tertawa sekaligus merasa mual dengan kata 'bersama' itu._

Tanpa disadarinya, segaris senyum miris menghias wajahnya yang pucat karena kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Ia tertawa kecil sambil bergumam dan berdiri menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Seperti orang bodoh saja."

* * *

><p>Berada di rumah maupun di sekolah, tidak ada bedanya menurut seorang Haruno Sakura. Toh, ia mendapat keributan-keributan yang sama membisingkannya di kedua tempat itu. Di rumah… tidak usah ditanya. Hampir setiap kali orang tuanya bertemu, selalu saja ada topik konyol yang dibahas (baca: diributkan) yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir dengan usiran histeris ala ibunya atau bantingan alat elektronik—televisi empat belas inci mereka, mungkin? Seingatnya, ayahnya memang tidak pernah mengusir balik ibunya. Ia justru yakin ayahnya itu akan tersenyum puas setelah berada di satu atau dua langkah dari pintu rumah mereka. Meninggalkan ibu yang meraung-raung di sudut ruangan dengan penampilan yang sama kacaunya dengan keadaan 'arena perang kali itu'.<p>

Di sekolah pun ia mendapatkan keributan-keributan—entah kecil atau besar, tapi biasanya kecil, sih—dari teman-temannya. Eh, jangan salah. Jangan berasumsi kata 'teman-temannya' itu berarti benar-benar teman Sakura. Ia pasti akan tetawa sampai muntah kalau mendengarnya. Ia, Haruno Sakura, punya teman? Sama tidak mungkinnya dengan mendorong sebuah rumah dengan kedua tangan kurusnya.

Bukannya apa… Haruno Sakura adalah siswi pendiam yang lebih memilih tidur di bangkunya di baris belakang daripada mendengarkan ocehan sejarah dunia dari gurunya, makan sebungkus roti murahan sebagai makan siang di atas atap—kalau ada orang, ia akan turun lagi ke bawah, ke halaman belakang yang banyak ditanam pohon besar dan menikmati makan siangnya di situ— dan bolos pelajaran dengan kabur ke perpustakaan lalu menenggelamkan diri sendiri dibalik tebalnya buku kedokteran yang—_ehem_, mohon jangan mengeryitkan alis saat tahu Haruno Sakura tertarik dengan dunia kedokteran. Hanya sekedar tertarik, tidak masalah, kan?

Jika sudah begitu, mana mau siswa-siswi di kelasnya mau mengajaknya sekedar bicara? Bagi mereka, anak seperti Sakura tidak pantas diajak bermain. Tidak pantas diajak masuk ke dalam lingkaran sosial mereka. Anak yang selalu tampil pendiam, menarik diri, berpenampilan aneh; berambut merah muda seperti gulali kapas, selalu memakai _sweater_ sebagai luaran seragam _sailor_-nya, muram, dan sebagainya. Bah! Lagi-lagi, Sakura pasti akan tertawa sampai benar-benar muntah besar kalau mendengarnya. Ia saja tidak pernah berharap mau masuk ke dalam lingkaran _cetek_ yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang sama _cetek_nya seperti mereka. Bulu kuduknya akan meremang _geli_ ketika membayangkan dirinya bergabung dengan manusia-manusia yang masih belum mengerti arti kerasnya hidup yang sesungguhnya.

Bukannya Sakura mau mengatakan bahwa ia sudah pernah melihat dan merasakan apa itu yang dimaksud dengan kerasnya hidup. Tidak pernah melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak seusianya sejak kecil, berusaha belajar dengan ditemani teriakan adu mulut ayah dan ibunya—disusul pecahan barang-barang rumah mereka—, bekerja sambilan sejak masuk bangku sekolah menengah pertama, selalu dipersalahkan jika sudah tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan lagi oleh ibunya, ditampar, dihina…

Semua itu… masih belum seberapa. Ia percaya, masih ada yang kenyataan lebih keras, yang akan mendorongnya lagi di depannya. Entah sejak kapan pikirannya menjadi terlalu keras terhadap dirinya sendiri, sehingga membangun paradigma seperti itu. Mungkin sejak tangannya tidak bisa lagi membuka buku-buku dongeng yang menjual mimpi palsu baginya yang saat itu masih berumur empat tahun. Saat ia sadar untuk pertama kalinya, kanyataan sangat jauh berbeda dengan mimpi.

Ia memilih untuk menjalani kenyataan di depannya dan membuang buku dongengnya dengan lembaran-lembaran yang masih kosong sejak kecil. Ia menolak untuk menuliskan mimpinya sendiri. Baginya itu bukan masalah yang besar, kok.

…

Inginnya, sih, bicara seperti itu.

* * *

><p>Sore ini, lagi-lagi Haruno Sakura absen dari kelas biologinya. Demi apa pun, sejujurnya ia tidak ingin melewatkan mata pelajaran kesukaannya itu. Biologi adalah dasar ilmu kedokteran, sedangkan hampir setiap hari ia menghabiskan waktu satu atau dua jam untuk membaca buku kedokteran. Harusnya tidak mungkin ia melewatkan mata pelajaran satu itu. Ya, harusnya. Kalau saja mata pelajaran itu tidak dipegang oleh seorang guru mesum—ralat, guru tercabul di sekolahnya—mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati selalu hadir di kelas sore itu setiap saat.<p>

Untungnya, biologi adalah mata pelajaran terakhir di hari selasa ini. Ia bisa bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu penuh di perpustakaan sampai petugas sekolah mengunci semua pintu dan gerbang sekolahnya. Untungnya lagi, perpustakaan adalah tempat tersepi setelah gudang barang-barang bekas yang terdapat di bagian belakang gedung sekolah ini. Sakura tersenyum kecil, bersyukur dirinya bisa mendapatkan ketenangan yang diidamkannya sejak satu bulan yang lalu, saat ia mulai sibuk dengan kerja sambilannya yang baru.

Satu jam berlalu. Ia masih menikmati penjelasan tentang perbedaan bagian-bagian anatomi manusia dengan mamalia. Membaca dan menghafal membuatnya melupakan waktu. Warna langit yang mulai berubah kejinggaan itulah yang menyadarkannya pukul berapa sekarang. Ah, setengah jam lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi. Ia masih punya cukup waktu untuk menghabiskan bab ini dan melanjutkannya besok, kalau ada jam yang menurutnya tidak seru untuk diikuti.

Diliriknya meja resepsionis yang kosong. _Ke mana petugas perpustakaan itu? Rasanya aku masih melihatnya sewaktu masuk ke perpustakaan ini?_ Namun, sedetik kemudian Sakura langsung memutar bola matanya sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri 'bodoh'. Tentu saja. Itu berarti terakhir kali Sakura melihat petugas itu duduk sambil menyalin arsip buku baru bulan ini adalah satu jam yang lalu. Mungkin saja sekarang petugas berkacamata tebal yang tampak sama lusuhnya dengan buku-buku di sini itu sedang ke kamar mandi.

"Sudahlah. Peduli setan dengan orang itu." Sakura pun melanjutkan membaca bukunya, tanpa memiliki firasat apa-apa dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya dua menit dari sekarang. Tanpa menyadari ia harus segera menarik kata-katanya tadi, atau setidaknya segera pergi dari ruangan yang letaknya cukup terpencil di sudut lorong lantai empat gedung SMA Mirai Gakuen.

Satu menit berlalu dan halaman berikutnya dibuka oleh jemari Sakura yang tampak halus dan seputih susu. Padahal jika diraba, tidak akan sehalus itu. Samar, ia mendegar suara sol sepatu diketukkan dengan santai namun penuh keyakinan dari arah lorong. Hm, entah sejak kapan telinganya jadi tajam dan sensitif. Ia biarkan saja suara ketukan sepatu yang semakin mendekat itu. Tidak ada yang mengasyikkan dari mendengarkan suara langkah kaki orang yang sepertinya laki-laki itu.

Matanya masih menyisiri kalimat demi kalimat buku yang sedang dibacanya, sampai suara engsel pintu terbuka mengalihkan konsentrasinya. Jarang sekali ada yang mengunjungi perpustakaan ini. Pasti itu adalah si petugas perpustakaan yang baru saja kembali dari toilet. Biarkan saja, pikir Sakura. Namun, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kali ini, saat ia yakin jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang dan telapak tangannya basah ketika seseorang itu benar-benar masuk dan menutup pintu perpustakaan.

Tidak ada suara kursi kayu yang digeser dan suara lembaran kertas yang dibuka. Meja resepsionis terletak sangat dekat dengan pintu, dan hampir setengah menit berlalu, suara yang menandakan petugas itu telah kembali dengan kesibukannya dibalik meja itu belum juga terdengar. _Orang itu_ masih berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan.

Sakura tidak sadar tubuhnya menegang ketika perlahan kepalanya diputar untuk sekedar melongok ke arah pintu, mengintip dari balik rak-rak besi karatan siapa gerangan yang sudah memasuki ruangan ini. Iris hijaunya mendeteksi adanya sosok laki-laki berpakaian cukup formal—tampaknya itu salah satu guru di sini. Dan jantungnya seakan tersentak ketika ia melihat helaian rambut panjang berwarna ungu gelap yang bergoyang seiring sosok itu melangkah maju.

_Apa yang dilakukan guru cabul itu di sini sementara kelas belum selesai!_ Teriak pikiran Sakura waktu itu. Instingnya mengatakan ia harus segera lari dari sini. instingnya memaksa begitu, karena entah kenapa keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori wajah juga telapak tangannya. Ia merasa seperti dalam bahaya yang besar, padahal _hanya_ guru cabul itu saja yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

Tidak. Justru karena itu adalah Orochimaru, makanya ia harus segera lari dari sini!

"Selamat sore, Nona Haruno,"

_Sial!_

Sakura bahkan baru menutup buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya itu dan otot pahanya mendorong kursi kayu yang sedari tadi didudukinya dengan perlahan, saat suara itu keburu menangkapnya sebelum ia bersiap-siap mengendap lari. Benar-benar tidak ada yang salah dengan julukan orang-orang kepada gurunya yang satu ini. Gerakannya cepat dan tidak terlihat, seperti ular. Ah, jangan lupa bola mata dengan retina menyipit yang persis ular itu. Benar-benar makhluk jejadian cabul yang menjijikkan, apalagi senyumnya yang diarahkan ke Sakura sekarang.

"Ternyata ada di sini kau selama ini. Kau tahu, absenmu di kelasku buruk sekali, lho, Nona Haruno," ujar suara serak penuh bisa itu di belakang Sakura. Orochimaru menggesekkan sepatunya untuk mendekati murid nakalnya itu. Sakura berbalik, menantang wajah mesum makhluk satu itu dengan pandangan mengancam, sambil perlahan menggerakkan sebelah kakinya ke samping langkah demi langkah. Baru sampai di langkah ke tiga, gurunya itu terkekeh.

"Kau tampak ketakutan sekali, Haruno-_san_… ternyata kau cukup tahu kalau dirimu nakal, ya?"

"Apa maumu, bajingan?" potong Sakura cepat. Di sekolah ini, memanggil guru perempuan dengan sebutan 'sundal' saja bukanlah hal luar biasa lagi.

Kekehan Orochimaru yang membuat Sakura ingin meludahi wajah tirusnya itu muncul lagi, kali ini lebih panjang. "Suatu hal yang wajar, kan, bila seorang guru ingin menghukum anak muridnya yang nakal?"

Firasat tidak enak Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Ingin sekali ia meragukan pikirannya sendiri, tapi ketika sudut matanya menangkap ada yang tidak beres dari cara berjalan Orochimaru, dan—crap_! Kenapa kelaminnya mengeras dan menyembul seperti itu!_

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Sakura benar-benar berbalik dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk mencapai gagang pintu keluar. Telinganya bisa mendengar Orochimaru berlari menyusulnya dari belakang dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti anjing kampung terkena rabies.

Jemarinya berhasil mencapai gagang pintu itu, tapi berapa kali pun ia menurunkan gagang besi itu, pintunya tidak mau terbuka. Seseorang telah mengunci pintu ini, dan itu adalah perbuatan…

"_Hup_! Tertangkap kau, domba nakal," desis Orochimaru di cuping kanan Sakura sambil menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura yang terapit daun pintu. Tangan kiri Orochimaru memegang kuasa penuh atas tubuh kurus Sakura. Sedangkan tangan kanan yang selalu tercium bau amis kecut itu memutar dagu Sakura ke kiri, sehingga dari posisinya yang tepat di belakang Sakura itu bisa menikmatik cuping kanan Sakura yang tanpa pertahanan. Sakura memberontak hebat dalam cengkraman Orochimaru, tapi entah apa yang dapat membuat tubuh yang tak kalah kurusnya dengan Sakura itu dapat mengunci dengan baik seluruh gerakannya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sakura selain menggertak kesal sekaligus mual saat lidah dingin Orochimaru menyapu cuping kanannya sambil tetap terengah-engah.

"Tenang, sayang… Orochimaru ini tidak pernah memberikan hukuman yang berat pada murid-muridnya yang nakal. Aku cukup baik memperlakukan mereka." Desis Orochimaru, disusul permainan dari lidahnya yang lebih panjang dari manusia umumnya di telinga Sakura. Air liur laki-laki berkepala empat itu menetes ke leher Sakura yang dimiringkan. Sakura sampai yakin kalau dulu makhluk satu ini pernah melakukan eksperimen gagal dan menyebabkan tubuhnya mengalami banyak perubahan dari wujud asalnya, manusia.

"Jangan… main-main, bedebah..!" Sakura kesulitan bicara karena rahangnya ditekan kuat oleh Orochimaru. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan liar untuk melepaskan diri pelukan erat Orochimaru, tapi tampak tidak memberikan dampak apa-apa. Sementara lidah Orochimaru tidak ada hentinya mempermainkan cuping telinga Sakura, jemari kirinya yang panjang mulai meraba bagian dadanya, menarik kuat pita merah di seragam _sailor_nya. Dalam hati, Sakura terus mengumpati apa pun setiap gerakan Orochimaru di tubuhnya. Ia tidak akan sudi dilecehkan seperti ini!

"Kh! Dasar wa—argh!" Orochimaru menjerit tatkala sebelah kaki Sakura menginjak keras kakinya. Rupanya, ia lupa mengunci kaki Sakura agar jurus klasik itu tidak dapat dilakukan gadis itu. Tapi, pria baya itu terlalu dibutakan oleh nafsu miring dan jiwa psikonya, maka dengan geram ia melepaskan Sakura dan sedetik kemudian direngutnya sejumput rambut sebahu Sakura dengan kasar.

'DRAKK!'

Bunyi hantaman kerangka otak manusia dengan tembok semen dingin membuat ruangan itu hening selama dua detik. Diseretnya Sakura menjauhi pintu keluar perpustakaan, tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang kini meraung kesakitan dan berteriak minta tolong. Sebentar lagi ruangan ini akan kembali sepi dan hanya akan diisi oleh desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, pikir Ororchimaru.

Orochimaru melemparkan kepala Sakura untuk kedua kalinya ke tembok dingin dan lembab di sudut ruangan persegi panjang ini. Langit sore semakin gelap, dan Orochimaru tahu waktunya tidak banyak lagi. Ia harus memulainya sekarang, jika tidak mau waktu bermainnya semakin berkurang. Dengan brutal, ia hantamkan lagi kepala Sakura dengan satu tangan.

"Ukh…" Sakura melenguh lemas, merasakan denyutan hebat di sekitar dahinya yang ternyata mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing dan berkunang-kunang, membuat pandangannya samar ketika melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Orochimaru saat ini. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas. Laki-laki itu sedang menurunkan celana panjang hitamnya yang mengilau di bawah sinar matahari sore yang menerobos lewat jendela di sampingnya.

Untuk terbelak saja Sakura tidak sanggup, apalagi menggerakkan anggota badannya. Ia merasa sangat lemas dan mual. Ia merasa ingin tidur, jauh di kegelapan sana. Ia ingin meringkuk di atas kasurnya dan tertidur. Melupakan mimpi buruk super sial yang tadi dialaminya di sekolah. Dilecehkan guru biologinya. Sakura ingin melupakan semua itu. Juga suara desahan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru ketika mulai menerobos dirinya.

Sakura ingin meremukkan bagian itu—meremuknya sedemikian rupa sampai tak berbentuk, lalu membuangnya jauh ke saluran pembuangan air sekolahnya. Bagian yang kotor. Hari yang kotor. Jiwa yang kotor.

Membuang dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

><p>Tetesan air menyentuh bulu matanya yang lentik, membuat sosok yang tengah meringkuk di salah satu sudut pertokoan yang gelap itu berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Tetesan air itu akhirnya berubah menjadi guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Angin bertiup cukup kencang menyertai hujan malam itu. Malam? Benarkah ini sudah malam?<p>

Haruno Sakura menengadahkan kepala, memastikan apakah sekarang sudah benar-benar malam atau apa. Hanya warna hitam kelam dan berjuta-juta butiran kelabu yang memenuhi penglihatannya. Cukup menjawab pertanyaan isengnya. Ya, ia tidak peduli sekarang malam, pagi, siang, atau sore. Ah… sore. Lupakan. Ia capek setelah muntah beberapa kali dalam seharian ini. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa dikeluarkan lagi dari perutnya, kecuali jika ia memaksakan diri dengan menyobek perutnya dan mengeluarkan rangkaian usus-usus dari sana.

Cih. Khayalan yang menyebalkan, tapi tidak buruk juga. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau ia mencari sebilah pisau—atau lebih bagusnya lagi pedang—dan mengeluarkan usus dari dalam perutnya lalu memberikannya ke Orochimaru sebagai—

"Hooeeek!"

Sakura membiarkan diri untuk mengeluarkannya. Mungkin yang kali ini keluar adalah usus besar?

Muntah lagi. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Rasanya ia ingin mati. Ya, ia ingin mati. Sudah tidak ada tempat berpulang untuknya. Sudah tidak ada tempat bagi tubuh kotornya saat ini. Tidak punya tujuan hidup, tidak punya tempat untuk kembali. Lalu buat apa ia paksakan diri untuk hidup di dunia yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang jahanam seperti _mereka_?

_Benar._

Sadar tidak sadar, sosok Sakura yang hanya dibalut seragam lusuh yang sobek di bagian depannya, mulai berjalan menuju jalan raya utama. Jalannya terseok-seok, tidak bisa dipaksakan berjalan normal, setelah entah apa yang dilakukan bajingan-tua-brengsek itu pada tubuhnya kemarin sore. Sebelah tangannya meraba dinding bata yang berlumut, berusaha mencari pegangan agar dirinya tidak jatuh. Ia terlalu lemas dan lemah, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

_Untuk apa aku melanjutkan hidup lagi? Tidak ada yang menerima kehadiranku._

Kakinya semakin mendekati trotoar yang dilalui banyak orang dengan payung di tangan mereka. Orang-orang itu terlihat berjalan dengan terburu-buru—mungkin karena tidak ingin pakaian mahal mereka basah dan kotor terkena cipratan hujan, atau karena ingin segera sampai rumah mereka yang hangat dan menonton acara humor dengan segelas _moccachino_ di tangan. Yang jelas, mereka tidak akan repot-repot mengalihkan kepala mereka untuk melihat sosok Sakura yang sangat terlihat menyedihkan dengan darah yang mengering di atas matanya dan di sepanjang betisnya yang terbuka. Tidak akan ada yang pedul dengannya.

_Jadi lebih baik… kalau aku mati, kan?_

Pandangannya menggelap. Ia bahkan sudah tidak sadarkan diri sebelum tubuhnya ambruk ke trotoar basah yang menjadi pijakan bagi para pejalan kaki. Beberapa orang terlihat terkesiap kaget dengan jatuhnya seorang gadis kumal yang terlihat kesakitan di depan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat si gadis dari dekat, memastikan untuk sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Beberapa malah mengumpat marah karena jalannya jadi terganggu. Tidak ada satupun yang mendekat untuk memberikan pertolongan. Hanya dilirik sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Itulah manusia zaman sekarang. Tidak usah dipungkiri lagi.

Sakura bersyukur dirinya dapat meninggalkan dunia yang penuh dengan kefanaan ini. Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan cahaya. Di dalam gelap pun ia tak bisa hidup.

Mati mungkin memang pilihan yang baik. Di saat mati, dalam gelap pun kita tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, kan? Tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ketika di dunia, kan?

…

…

_Makanya aku… memilih untuk mati._

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Penulis<strong>

Saya kecanduan SasuSaku. Saya cinta SasuSaku.

Hm, Sakura emo banget nih di sini. bab satu ga kayak bab satu ya? Aneh, ga ada prelude-nya gitu… hakhak. -_-

Minta **concrit**, ya! **Review** macam apa pun diterima dengan senang hati, kok! Sebutkan kekurangan-kekurangan bab satu ini, supaya saya bisa membuat cerita selanjutnya dengan lebih baik. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Salam! :)


End file.
